gearquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Known Issue/Bug/Fix Page
Welcome. This page will deal with all the known bugs and issues that plague Gearquest, and how to go about fixing the vast majority of them. Please follow the instructions carefully on this page, as these are tested fixes that work 100% of the time. = Refresh Quest = This section deals with all bugs/fixes that have to deal with refreshing the page. The game is lovingly refered to as Refresh Quest (hence the section name) for this reason. All Bugs in the section have the same FIX = Refresh the page. You can also hit F5, and it will do the same thing. 1. Items not disappearing after being "consumed" for quests. IE, Dragon Eggs, Dragon Gem and Runes. 2. Items being able to mailed after initial drops. * Screen 1: Here we see initial drops. Note, the Air rune, the one with a white box and number on it, was already obtained. http://i14.photobucket.com/albums/a319/Nilithak/_1290719522095.png * Screen 2: Once you get a multiple of the drop, it becomes no longer mailable. http://i14.photobucket.com/albums/a319/Nilithak/_1290719571723.png * Screen 3: Only after a refresh does it become no longer mailable. http://i14.photobucket.com/albums/a319/Nilithak/_1290719620749.png 3. Levels not showing till you refresh. * Screen Shot: Well, what level is he?? Believe the Character page. http://i14.photobucket.com/albums/a319/Nilithak/_1291321485211.png 4. Vault stats not showing up till you refresh. * Screen 1: No more vaults of Stamina left, only gold. http://i14.photobucket.com/albums/a319/Nilithak/_1289605685984.png * Screen 2: Only 6 stamina, with no Stamina vaults left? http://i14.photobucket.com/albums/a319/Nilithak/_1289605695410.png * Screen 3: Ah.. That is much better.. Good Ol' Refresh. http://i14.photobucket.com/albums/a319/Nilithak/_1289605705087.png = Game Bugs = This section deals with bugs that are directly related to game play. 1. Stackable items I can't pull out my item from the bank, ie. firemark-cyclops eye-cursed skull, the banker says tired come back later. Fix = This one is pretty simple. Deposit your items into the bank, the ones your trying to withdraw, and remove them again once they have been added to the stack in your bank. A refresh may not be required after depositing the item in to the bank, but it won't hurt either. 2. Double Equipped Gear I double click on a piece of gear, but it's now showing as an equip and in my backpack. Fix = This is more a visual bug, but the hidden gear is the one equip. Double click on the doubled up item, and it should replace with the missing item. If it doesn't come back, refresh, then try equipping again. 3. Team Page Doesn't Update Profile Pic If you ever got into your team list, you will notice a lot of your team mates have different display pictures then they do in the Tavern, or on their Face Book profile. Screen Shot: Notice Dave Almighty's profile Pic. Screen Shot taken on December 2nd, 2010. http://i14.photobucket.com/albums/a319/Nilithak/_1290719743980.png Even others. Ehmbaah and Kalevera both have changed there pics since before the time the Screen Shot had been taking, yet no picture update. 4. Gear Stats Not Working Right? Not sure, as I'd have to pay real close attention to know about any others. However, that said, this was brought to our attention and it's pretty hard to not see it not working here. Screen 1: Wolfmaster Belt Stat = 18. Agility = 480. Ok.. http://i14.photobucket.com/albums/a319/Nilithak/GearQuestonFacebook_1289494321610.png Screen 2; Wolfmaster Belt Stat = 20. Agility = 480? O..k.. http://i14.photobucket.com/albums/a319/Nilithak/GearQuestonFacebook_1289494283448.png Long Names Push Bank Buttons Out of Reach With the introduction of long names, like Guardian's Double-Headed Axe and Multi-Layered Angelic Chestpiece, it becomes apparent the box to click buttons for bank commands were not made with large names such as these in mind. Screen Shot: As you can see, this Multi-Layered Angelic Chestpiece, while a mouthful to say, is also quite a lot to display in such a small box. http://i14.photobucket.com/albums/a319/Nilithak/_1289150333347.png = No-Fix Bugs = These are bugs that require the direct fixing of your account by one of the Head Game Developers. Please be patient when you encounter these bugs, as they can take a bit of time to get fixed sometimes. 1. Item not binding on pickup. Fix = None. There is an element in the game not generating the bind on pickup code to the item when achieving said item through a quest. The known item that are supposed to bind upon pick up, and do not are as follows: Fangthane, Dragon Mount, Ring of Menelmara, Menil A' Rist, Dragon Hunter's Necklace. These all that could be found at this time, but not necessarily ALL of the items that are not supposed to bind upon pickup. = Speak Out/Community Bug Page = This Section leads to a page open for any and all to edit, with there issue/bug. There are rules for the following page so please make sure you READ THE RULES OF THE PAGE. Gearquest Community Bug Page Category:Spoiler Category:Bugs/Fixes